Give Into The Night/Ch. 3: Everybody Passed You By
Chapter 3: Everybody Passed You By Lex was grateful that Lyt’s big sister allowed her to change into dry clothes, they were a bit too big but they were only temporary. “So, explain to me why you came here,” Lyt said to Lex. “Well, it’s kind of complicated…” Lex began and then explained the situation, trying to figure out some way to make it seem like she wasn’t insane. “You need my help to find this Caleb guy and get back the map?” Lyt asked and Lex nodded. “It might take a while to find him, but I figured this was a good place to start as any,” Lex told the Hyrulian and stood. “Do you have any swords? I wasn’t able to get any when I was coming and had been to much in a hurry to grab some from my village,” she asked. “Yeah, just in the back,” Lyt replied, standing as well and walking down the hallway. Lex walked behind him, trying to ignore the dirty look Lyt’s sister shot at her when they passed her room. Scence followed and rested on Lex’s shoulder, swinging her legs as she looked around curiously. Lyt stopped at a closed door and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the door, he walked in. Lex followed and gasped as she saw a vast amount of weaponry mounted on the walls. “Anything you like,” Lyt said while Lex rushed past him to touch a perfectly balanced sword with tribal fire engraved up the blade. She lifted it, spinning it experimentally and smiled. “Perfect,” she muttered to herself, Lyt grinning. “You’re good,” he said and waited for her to finish picking, taking his own sword and sheath off a rack and strapping it to his belt. Lex picked out the twin of the sword she had chosen and got two sheaths for them, strapping them around her waist and smirking. “So, we should go check your hangout place first before heading back to Hyrule,” Lyt said and Lex nodded in agreement, Scence craning her head in curiosity to see all of the weapons. They walked outside and Lex looked at Lyt. “I heard you can turn into a wolf from my little fairy here,” Lex said and Scence laughed. “Yeah, I can, actually,” Lyt replied and dropped onto all fours, turning black and finally into a wolf. “Me too,” Lex grinned and did the same, sitting down and scratching her ears. “Should we go?” Lex asked, picking up the two swords and barking. Lyt barked as well and waited for her to go. Lex started running, her memories overwhelming as she took the exact path she always had with Caleb. She had loved this path, so scenic and relaxing, and she was pretty sure she and Caleb were the only ones who knew. She got close to the entrance and felt a surge of joy before squeezing through the small hole in the bushes, dropping her sword in surprise.